


We wish you a merry Christmas

by bunnysworld



Series: Have a Camelot Christmas! [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:56:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin does some last minute grocery shopping on Christmas Eve and is totally stressed out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We wish you a merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I think rocky betaed this one. Thanks! :)

Damn, he hated that! Merlin pushed his cart through the supermarket. It was as if no shop, store or supermarket would ever open again after the holidays! People were stressed as they overloaded their shopping carts and did last-minute grocery shopping on Christmas Eve. The place was packed with people, children were screaming and that constant stream of oh-so-joyful Christmas music over the speaker system didn’t lift his mood at all. 

Sighing, Merlin knew he was just as guilty. He could have done this days ago, but his mam’s education of ‘always getting grocery as fresh as possible’ had taken over. And now he was stuck in this overcrowded place and looked at stuff and couldn’t decide what he wanted. Why didn’t he just order pizza or something for the next few days? But no, he had to generously invite all of his friends for a huge feast.

Already dreading the endless waiting at the check-out, Merlin grudgingly trotted along the freezer aisle to find an ice cream to go with his menu plans. Then, Merlin heard someone humming a tune. He looked up from his shopping list and laid eyes on a bloke with longish dark hair and intense brown eyes, who looked at the display of ice cream with a smile on his handsome face. He looked so happy and content as if this was just the place he wanted to be in at that point in time and that there was no place on the planet he’d rather be. And he was even humming ‘We wish you a merry Christmas’ as if he meant it. 

For a moment, Merlin’s world stood still as the man turned his head and smiled at him. His foul mood was blown away in an instant. The moment passed when other shoppers came between them to open freezers and get their items. 

Okay, ice cream, that was the last thing Merlin needed and then he would be out of here. Just as he’d decided and opened the freezer to reach for the last crate of the ice cream he wanted, a hand reached out for exactly the same thing. His good mood vaporized and Merlin tried to glare at the person who was about to steal his ice cream, but he was faced with the bloke from before.

The man gave him an amused smile and looked at his shopping cart. “That’s quite a lot of food for a lean bloke like you.”

“Cooking for friends tomorrow.” Merlin wondered why he felt the need to explain. “And that’s why I need this ice cream, it’s the perfect dessert, so if you don’t mind.”

Still grinning at him, the man snatched the ice cream from under his nose. “Tell me where and when and the ice cream and I will be on time.” 

His smile was so disarming, that Merlin just laughed. The guy had some nerve; he had to give him that. But he was obviously able to spread some Christmas cheer around and what hurt could one more person at the dinner table do? “Give me your mobile.” He punched in his number and handed it back. “Don’t be late.”

“When something like that is on the menu?” The man grinned as his eyes ran over Merlin. 

Merlin felt himself blush and cleared his throat. “Gotta…,” he pointed to his shopping cart and motioned for the check-outs.

“You do that. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

He watched the guy walking down the aisle, already humming another Christmas carol and Merlin wondered why he had been so stupid to let him get away with his ice cream AND his phone number. 

Just as he stood in line at the check-out and thought he’d never ever get out of this supermarket ever again, his mobile rang.

“Listen, I thought about it and…”

Of course that was it. No ice cream for dessert and no new friend. Merlin made a face.

“…I thought you probably might need a hand with all of this cooking? I’m not very good at it, but I can chop things and…”

“You wanna come over early and help with all the work?”

The man laughed. “Not really, I just want to get to know you. How about you bring your shopping home and we meet for a pre-Christmas beer? I’m Gwaine, by the way.”

“And you think you’ll get away with this because you’re still holding my ice cream hostage?” Merlin couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Yes, I actually think I will.”

“Okay then, give me an hour. I’ll meet you at the Rising Sun.”

He hung up and as he loaded the belt with his items, Merlin found himself whistling, “We wish you a merry Christmas.”


End file.
